


Christmas Eve

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Christmas Eve, a frustrated Lucius receives a guest who might be the best gift he gets that year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 mini_fest; this was prompt 64, provided by nursedarry. Originally posted [here](http://mini-fest.livejournal.com/104561.html).

Lucius rubbed his forehead as he studied the figures in front of him. He recalled something from his grandfather's time as the family head, when a war had taken it's toll and the wealthy had been taxed to pay for it. Someone somewhere had apparently decided that it was time again to repeat history. Though Lucius had already paid heavy fines and even served some months in Azkaban for his crimes, taxes had come in; taxes that were straining an already lightened coffer. 

Snarling, he threw the paper away and threw himself back into his chair. He could pay the taxes, he was sure of it, but it would leave little for the family to live on in the next year. He had investments, but they were slow to return as they had been the only ones he could afford in the post-war world. He had heard that jobs were scarce; perhaps he could have the house elves clean up the field house and hire a few hands to resow and tend the fields he'd let grow wild. He was sure he had the records from years past that could help him decide the best course if he were to have a farm on the land again. It was old fashioned, but it could at least provide them all food and if he let the hands live in the field house, it could cut back on the costs.

He leaned forward again to peer at the ledger, but as he began to make notes, a house elf appeared at this elbow.

"What is it?" He snapped. He had told them he was not to be disturbed.

"I's sorry, sir," the elf said, "but there is a man who wishes to speak with you. He refused to give his name, but said you would see your Prince."

Severus. Lucius allowed himself a small smile. "Give him some food and refreshment. I'll be there shortly. He's in the parlour, yes?"

The house elf nodded and left. Lucius stood and smoothed down his waist coat. He wasn't at his best--his hands were stained from ink and his sleeves rolled up. He had spent the day locked in his study, pouring over the accounts--no longer trusting any accountant--but a quick cleaning charm did away with the worst. He reset his sleeves as he walked to the parlour and he re-tied his hair. And then ... just a moment to gather himself outside the room.

It had been months since Lucius had seen Severus. The last months of war had kept them in separate places as the Dark Lord had required this or that and then there had been trials and healing and Azkaban. And their last moment together had been stolen, hidden inside the pantry in the Manor only seconds before Severus had to leave to attend to Hogwarts. Lucius' body ached with remembrance, but his heart ached more.

He opened the doors and Lucius' body tensed as Severus turned toward him. He had lost weight that he hadn't had to begin with and he looked paler, lost, and ill. But his eyes and face were warm and opening as Lucius entered the room.

"It's been too long," Severus whispered, the sound harsh and raspy.

Lucius focused on the bandage still wrapped around Severus' neck. "Not healed yet?"

Severus covered the bandage with his hand and a narrowing of his eyes. "I did not have any of the antidotes prepared; it takes time to brew and while I was waiting for it, the wound festered."

Lucius winced. "I apologize. I shouldn't have..."

"Yes, exactly," Severus growled.

They had faults, they both did. In the days after the first war, they had both agreed that whatever their sins and faults and imperfections, neither would mention them. Lucius swallowed hard and turned to the food tray that the house elves had set out. It looked untouched. "Are you not hungry?"

Severus sniffed. "I find myself with little appetite these days."

"It shows," Lucius dared. When Severus' stiffened and his body language began to close off to Lucius, he crossed the room to take Severus' hands within his own. They were far too thin, the sinews and veins standing out almost grotesquely. "No, don't. I worry now that I see you--you're fading away." _From me,_ he didn't say, but he thought for sure Severus could hear it.

Severus swallowed hard. "I...was told by my healers that if the antidote does not work, this might be my last Christmas Eve. So I might, yes, be fading away."

Lucius' heart beat hard against his throat. "No."

Severus scoffed. "Don't. Don't be like that. Not now--be grateful I am here at all."

Oh, that. Lucius' breath slowed and he began to smile. "Your last Christmas Eve and you come here, to see me?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "You're not special."

"Christmas Eve is special," Lucius teased. "And you're here."

Severus shook Lucius' hands off and sat in one of the wingback chairs by the fireplace. He picked a tart from the tray and slowly ate it. Lucius nodded to himself. "I might send you home with the entire tray, you know."

Severus wrinkled his nose and pointedly refused another bite. "Perhaps I should go?"

Lucius frowned. "Whatever for? You just got here."

"I came to see you," Severus threw out. "Not to be stared at for my wounds or how poorly I'm taking care of myself."

Lucius clenched his hands into fists. "I worry, now that I see you."

"You don't need to see me to worry about me," Severus tossed back.

"So why did you come?" Lucius asked. "If you knew what I would say, why did you come?"

Severus blushed, hard, and slowly stood. Face to face, they were only inches apart. The air crackled between them. "I came to see you. Because Christmas Eve is special."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Special?"

"Always has been," Severus admitted.

They had spent many of them together; Christmas. Severus would often be on call at Hogwarts, being one of the few without family, and Lucius would spend it with Narcissa and Draco. But Christmas Eve was their night, their time together. Narcissa had understood it and let him have it--so long as he would not give up Christmas with his family. It made Christmas Eve more special.

Lucius licked his lips and took a deep breath. "How long do you have?" It was nearing seven; they had only hours until the Eve was gone.

"I have to leave by ten," Severus admitted. "I have to take the antidote which the Ministry is holding as part of my parole at St. Mungo's."

Thrice damned Ministry. Lucius shook his head and closed the distance between them. "Three hours. I can work with that."

Severus smirked. "I thought you might, but tomorrow--"

"Tomorrow?"

"I heard Narcissa and Draco have moved to the continent to find him a bride," Severus whispered. "I wondered if you were spending the day there."

"I can't," Lucius told him. "My parole dictates I stay here, but--" Oh. Lucius half smiled. "Narcissa and Draco will be spending the day with the Greengrass family. He's courting their youngest."

"Leaving you by yourself," Severus mused. "Do you think Narcissa would mind--"

"No," Lucius swore. He'd make sure of that, but he doubted she would mind. Her last letters had a hint of a wandering eye and Lucius would be damned if he let her tell him he couldn't have Severus if she could have someone. Oh, yes, it was Christmas tomorrow, but...

"Good." Severus kissed Lucius and Lucius...well, threw all his worries to the wind. Severus was here and they were both alive and it was Christmas Eve. The rest, for now, didn't matter.


End file.
